This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A wire harness can be used in a variety of applications for a variety of different purposes, such as to protect and direct one or more wires between two points. For example, a wire harness can be used to protect and direct wiring extending from an electrical connector to a component in a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) unit configured to direct airflow for heating or cooling a passenger compartment in a motor vehicle. In such an application, it is often desirable to secure the wire harness as close to the HVAC packaging as possible without the wire harness sagging along its length or contacting adjacent components. A wire harness mounting assembly able to provide these advantages would thus be desirable.